


My gospel

by Verdansex



Series: Memories can't be trusted. [3]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: I think it is angst but not that heavy, M/M, little angst, so I tagged
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdansex/pseuds/Verdansex
Summary: Ordinary days between them. But sometimes dante was depressed, he thought that vergil could leave anytime he want. Despite vergil want to give him everything, dante has not noticed. Because he is still liar.





	My gospel

**Author's Note:**

> 20180405 백업

여름은 해가 저물어도 식지 않는 열기를 안겼다. 헐렁한 셔츠의 앞섶을 잡고 가볍게 펄럭이던 버질은 저를 베고 자던 단테가 눈을 뜨고 일어나는 일련의 과정을 지켜보았다. 푹푹 찌는 무더위는 훨씬 가라앉은 채였으나 단테는 버질보다 훨씬 더위를 많이 탔다. 가볍게 몸을 적실 요량인지 눈을 뜨자마자 지체없이 몸을 일으켜 욕실로 향하는 단테에게 버질이 말을 걸었다.

"뭐 먹고 싶은 거 있어?"

"아니. 더워서 입맛이 없어."

천천히 버질을 향해 시선을 돌린 그가 고개를 저었다. 제멋대로 뻗친 하얀 머리카락이 그가 고개를 돌리는 움직임에 맞춰 흔들거렸다. 영 기운이 없어 보이는 눈빛의 그를 안타깝게 보던 버질이 별다른 말은 내뱉지 않고 어깨를 으쓱였다. 금방 미련없이 고개를 돌리고 욕실의 문을 열고 들어가는 듯 했던 단테가 문을 열던 손을 멈추고 그를 돌아보았다.

"또 멋대로 들어오기만 해."

단테가 못 미더운 얼굴로 버질에게 말했다. 내가 언제. 영문을 모르겠다는 듯 시치미를 뚝 뗀 얼굴로 딴청을 부리는 버질의 모습에 다시 한번 들어오지 말라고 못박은 단테가 곧 욕실의 문 뒤로 사라졌다. 그가 들어가고 얼마 지나지 않아 들려오는 작은 물소리를 듣던 버질은 끝없이 저를 괴롭히던 두통이 사라져 훨씬 맑아진 생각들을 굳이 정리하지도, 헤집지도 않고 그저 흘러내린 앞머리카락을 쓸어올렸다. 그리고 붉은 빛을 비추는 창문을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 해가 거진 저물고 끄트머리만 남아 붉게 물든 하늘이 창문에 담겨 있었다. 입맛이 없어도 저녁은 먹어야 할 텐데……. 버질은 한 손으로 뒷목을 주무르며 짧게 고민했다. 단테의 말은 곧 버질이 무언가를 해도 시큰둥할 것이 뻔하단 얘기였다. 결국 고민을 그만 두고 소파에서 일어난 버질이 테이블에 놓인 제 지갑을 들었다. 붉은 노을빛은 벌써 자취를 감추고 하늘은 점점 어두운 색으로 물들고 있었다. 버질은 평이한 목소리로 물소리가 끊기지 않는 욕실을 향해 넌지시 말을 흘렸다.

"단테, 저녁 사러 나갔다 올게."

대답은 없었다. 들었는지 못 들었는지 확실하진 않았지만 딱히 먼 길도 아니었기에 버질은 간단히 현관문을 열고 집을 나섰다.

 

 

"…버질?"

몸의 물기를 털어내고 수건을 어깨에 걸친 채 나온 단테는 버질이 사둔 실내용 슬리퍼에 발을 꿰었다. 바로 침실로 들어가 옷을 입으려 했던 그는 으레 그랬듯이 소파에 앉아 있어야 할 버질이 보이지 않자 그의 이름을 소리내어 불렀다. 곧이어 부엌으로 걸음을 옮긴 단테는 식탁만 따로 마련된 방에 고개를 내밀어 그의 모습을 찾았지만 그의 머리카락도 보이지 않았다. 어디 갔지. 무심결에 내뱉은 말이 아무도 없는 공간에 흩어졌다. 욕실에 들어오지 말라고 했더니 집을 나갔네. 단테는 제 머리에서 뚝뚝 떨어지는 물이 집의 바닥을 적시든 말든 신경도 쓰지 않으며 입술을 비죽였다. 당연한 일을 괜히 말했나 싶은 기분에 사로잡힌 단테가 곧 부담스럽게 밀려드는 생각을 털어내고 침실로 들어갔다. 아무것도 걸치지 않은 몸으로 침대 언저리에 걸터앉은 단테는 함께 쓰는 침대를 흘깃 돌아보았다. 뭐라도 사러갔나 보지. 말도 없이. 샤워에 정신이 팔려 버질이 말을 남기고 갔다는 것을 꿈에도 모르는 단테는 스스로에게 중얼거렸고, 옆얼굴을 타고 흐르는 물방울을 신경질적이게도 손등으로 닦아냈다.  
안 오는 건 아니겠지? 단테는 제 발끝을 노려보았다. 쓸데 없는 생각이라 여기면서도 단테는 그것을 멈출 수가 없었다. 실상 그가 받들고 있는 미련함은 과거를 담은 모든 기억의 그릇이었다. 버질이 있어야만 존재할 수 있는 미련. 행복을 겹겹히 눌러쌓아 바닥이 보이지 않도록 숨겨버린 감정은 가끔씩 나타나 그의 죄책감을 쥐고 흔들었다. 행복하면 됐잖아, 우리가 행복하면 그걸로 충분하다고. 함께 소파에 앉아 얼굴을 마주하며, 죄책감에 휘둘리는 그의 터무니 없는 비밀이 가끔씩 날카롭게 관찰당할 때면, 단테는 일부러 버질에게 먼저 키스를 했다. 그건 그가 있을 때나 사용하는 방법이었고, 그가 없을 때면 단테는 저를 쥐고 흔드는 과거를 가만히 내버려 두었다. 미련은 기억의 언저리부터 서서히 녹아드는 죄책감을 막을 권리가 없었다. 그래서 단테는 밤마다 제게 사랑을 속삭이는 그가 돌아오지 않을까 겁이 날 수 밖에 없는 입장이었다. 미련. 미련은 그렇게 해서라도 자신이 가진 모든 것을 잡아두려 했다. 너와 나는 닮았어, 그래서 겁이 나.

 

단테는 현관문이 열리는 소리를 듣고 휙, 소리가 나도록 고개를 돌렸다. 문을 열고 들어온 버질이 금방 단테와 눈을 마주쳤고, 버질은 씻고 나온지 제법 시간이 흐른게 분명함에도 불구하고 머리카락에서 흐르는 물을 닦을 생각조차 없는 단테의 모습에 혀를 찼다. 단테는 천천히 시선을 옮겨 그가 쥔 종이봉지를 보았고, 그가 단순히 샌드위치를 사기 위해 밖으로 나갔음을 알고 불안하게 일렁거리며 차오르던 감정을 그제서야 억눌렀다. 버질은 사들고 온 봉지를 대충 바닥에 내려두고, 곧장 단테에게 걸어갔다.

"옷도 안 입고, 머리도 안 말리고."

단테의 어깨에 의미없이 걸려있던 수건을 집은 버질이 곧 부드럽게 수건으로 그의 머리카락을 감싸고 문질렀다. 타이르듯 흘러나오는 말과 머리카락을 수건으로 꾹꾹 누르는 버질의 행동에도 단테는 가만히 그 손길을 받으며 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 새하얀 수건보다 조금 어두운 색의 머리카락이 적당히 마르자 버질은 쓴 수건을 침대 옆의 협탁에 올려 두었다. 왜 그러고 있었어. 버질이 나긋나긋하게 속삭이며 그의 두 뺨을 감싸쥐고 눈을 맞추었다.

"단테."

여태껏 대답하지 않던 단테는 제 이름을 부르는 그의 말에 조그맣게 응, 하고 중얼거렸다. 버질은 천천히 머리카락이 드리워진 이마에 제 입술을 맞춘 뒤 다시 단테와 눈을 마주했다. 널 사랑해. 다정한 목소리가 흘러와 목을 졸랐다. 심장이 내려 앉는 느낌, 깨진 그릇에서 흘러 넘치는 미련.

"나는 네가 죽으라면, 죽을 수 있어."

죽어가는 형제의 차가운 손을 쥐었을 때 느낀 두려움이 숨 막히도록 몸에 들어찼다.  
단테는 그의 두 손에 잡혀 순간적으로 공포에 질린 제 얼굴을 숨길 수가 없었고, 버질은 살짝 놀란 표정을 지었다. 그의 눈을 피하며 미간을 찌푸린 단테가 제 얼굴을 감싸던 두 손을 매몰차게 쳐냈다. 화가 난 목소리가 그를 뒤따랐다.

"그딴 말 하지마."

"하지만 단테, 내가 널 그 정도로……너 울어?"

"그런 거 바란 적 없으니까 그딴 말 하지 말라고."

떨리는 목소리가 숨겨지지도 않고 그대로 입 밖에 밀려나왔다. 단테는 숨을 크게 몰아쉬었고, 뺨을 거치지도 않고 떨어져 내린 눈물방울은 침대 시트를 적셨다.  
형은 내가 형을 죽이려고 했을 때도 그랬지.  
왜 그런 식으로만 증명을 하려고 해?  
단테는 제 죄책감이 그를 향한 원망으로 변질될까봐 버질을 바라보지도 못했다. 그저 고개를 숙이고 숨기지 못할 미련을 흘려냈다. 시간이 멈추기라도 한 것처럼 굳어있던 버질은 조심스럽게 단테를 끌어안았다. 등을 감싼 손이 천천히 그를 달래며 쓸어내렸다.

"널 울리려고 한 말이 아니었어. 미안해, 단테."

내가 미안해. 끝없이 속삭이는 목소리가 귓가에 박혔다. 단테는 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다.

 

 

눈물이 멎어들고 나서야 버질은 단테와 다시 눈을 마주했다. 붉어진 눈매가 어색한 표정을 지었다. 제 감정을 주체못한 자신이 껄끄러운지 단테는 금방 눈을 피했고, 버질은 그의 어깨를 두 손으로 단단히 잡았다. 단테는 제 어깨를 쥔 그의 손목을 잡아 떼어내려고 했다. 길었던 침묵 끝에 단테가 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

"옷 좀 입어야겠어."

"안 입어도 돼."

금방 그의 시야에 그늘이 졌다. 버질은 살풋 고개를 기울여 입을 맞췄다. 단테는 눈을 감으며 입술을 열었고, 버질은 그 뜨거운 입안을 침입해 헤집었다. 손목을 쥐고 있던 단테의 손이 떨어지고, 두 손으로 그의 뒷머리를 더 가까이 당겼다. 머리카락이 그의 손에 부드럽게 감겼다. 무릎이 침대를 딛고 올라왔고, 한 손으로 뒷덜미를 감싼 채 다른 손으로 침대를 짚은 버질은 천천히 그를 뒤로 눕혔다. 입술과 입술사이에서 이따금 누구의 것인지 모를 옅은 한숨이 새어나왔다. 완전히 그를 눕히고 나서야 버질은 약간 떨어져 나왔고, 멀어지는 입술을 따라 고개를 드는 듯 하던 단테가 눈을 떠 그와 시선을 마주했다. 진지하게 변한 얼굴이 달큼한 목소리를 흘려냈다.

"널 위해서라면, 세상에서 가장 아름다운 보석이라도 가져다 줄게."

"음……."

단테는 부러 고민하는 기색을 얼굴에 비추다가, 끝내 작은 웃음을 터트렸다. 단테가 웃는 모습을 보며 버질도 진지했던 얼굴에 미소를 띄웠다. 버질이 곧 고개를 숙여 여전히 키득거리는 단테의 이마에 가벼운 키스를 남겼다. 옅은 샴푸냄새가 후각을 간지럽히며 살랑거렸고, 코 끝으로, 턱 끝으로 옮겨간 입술이 작은 입맞춤 소리를 내며, 목선을 따라 살을 빨아들였다. 금방 피가 맺힌 울혈이 깨끗했던 목덜미에 남았다. 뒷통수를 감싸쥐었던 손이 미끄러져 옆구리를 간질이고 미끈한 허리를 감아쥐었다. 끝난 줄 알았던 그의 감미로운 말이 이어졌다.

"세상을 원한다면, 리본이라도 묶어 세상을 바칠게."

단테가 웃으며 고개를 가로 저었다. 그건 거절할거야. 대답이 흘러나오자 버질은 그의 도드라진 쇄골을 이로 경쾌히 깨물었다. 안타깝네. 단순하게 떨어진 대답을 들은 단테는 젖은 입맞춤 소리를 내며 점점 아래로 자리를 옮기는 버질을 향해 눈을 내리 깔았다. 버질은 단테와 눈이 마주치자마자 씩 웃는 표정을 짓더니 곧 눈을 감고 심장이 뛰는 부근에 입술을 꾹 내렸다. 고해성사라도 하듯 경건히 입을 맞추는 그의 모습에 단테는 단지 입을 다물었다.

"네가 의도하지 않아도, 네 심장소리가 나를 길들여."

낮은 목소리가 온 몸을 적셨다. 밀물처럼 스치는 단순하고 오롯한 감정. 그 말에 담긴 두텁고 뜨거운 감정이 넘치도록 그에게 밀려왔다. 깊은 곳 안에 가두고 억누른 먹먹함이 또 다시 끓어 넘치려 했다. 단테는 입술을 깨물었고, 버질은 가슴팍에 도드라진 돌기를 이로 가볍게 물어 당겼다.

"흣,"

옅은 비음이 새어나오자 버질은 곧 이로 깨물었던 돌기를 혀로 간지럽게 핥았다. 흉부가 크게 오르락내리락 거렸다. 단테는 그의 머리카락에 더 깊이 손가락을 얽으며 그를 끌어당겼고 거칠어지는 숨소리를 막지 않고 흘려보냈다. 힘주어 그것을 빨아올린 버질이 다시 짧게 입맞춤을 내린 뒤 다시 입술을 아래로 옮겼다. 선명하게 윤곽을 드러내는 근육에 질척한 소리를 내며 입을 맞추었다. 침대를 짚던 손이 돌연 반쯤 흥분한 것을 잡았을 때 단테는 제 허벅지를 움찔 떨었다. 천천히 손을 위아래로 움직이며 버질은 상체를 들어 거친 숨을 내뱉는 입술에 제 입술을 맞추었다. 헐떡이는 숨이 그를 가로막는 입에 먹혀 들었다. 무릎을 세우고 다리를 벌린 그 사이에 자리를 잡은 버질이 맑은 액이 흐르는 끄트머리를 손끝으로 문질렀다. 뼈가 선명하게 드러난 골반을 다른 한 손으로 힘주어 누르며, 버질은 손을 바쁘게 움직였고, 단테의 입술 사이로 비어져 나오는 숨소리를 즐거이 감상했다. 내가 너한테 미쳐있다는 걸 모두가 알아도 상관없어. 낮은 속삭임이 귀를 파고 들었고, 단테는 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 사정했다. 불투명한 정액이 그의 몸에, 그리고 버질이 입은 하늘색 셔츠와 손에 튀었다. 멍하게 버질을 올려보던 단테가 그의 머리카락을 헤집던 손을 미끄러뜨려 셔츠로 옮겼다. 버질은 정액이 묻어 매끈거리는 복부를 만지작거리며 단테가 제 셔츠의 단추를 풀러내리는 것을 바라보기만 했다. 바지에 구겨넣은 셔츠의 끝자락을 빼낸 단테가 마지막 셔츠의 단추를 풀어내곤 두 손으로 상체를 더듬어 쓸어올렸다. 버질이 앓는 소리를 내며 욕정에 번득이는 눈으로 단테와 마주했고, 셔츠는 쉽게 벌어졌다. 단테는 제 손을 그의 어깨 바깥쪽으로 쓸어내며 셔츠를 젖히게 했고, 참다 못한 버질이 스스로 셔츠를 벗어내려던 순간, 단테의 오른손이 가슴팍에 얹혔다. 손바닥이 위치한 곳은, 그가 가끔씩 욱씬거리는 환각통에 빠져 제 손으로 짚어냈던 곳과 일치했다. 버질은 숨을 쉬는 것도 잊고 단테를 쳐다보았다. 흐린 안개가 낀 과거 중 하나. 단테는 제 손을 올린, 그의 심장부근을 바라보았다.

단테는 제가 아프다는 듯 지었던 괴로운 얼굴을 순식간에 지워냈지만, 버질은 그 찰나를 놓치지 않았다. 둥둥 울리는 심장의 고동이 손으로 전해졌다. 타는 듯한 갈증이 얹힌 목울대가 일렁였다. 나직이 흘러나오는 목소리.

"사랑해."

처음으로 내뱉어낸 말이 정적 위에 내려앉았다.

"네가…내 전부야."

아득한 생각 끝에 내려진 선고가 뒤따랐다. 버질은 제 가슴팍에 얹혀진 그의 손을 힘주어 겹쳐쥐었다. 고백이 흘러나오는 이 순간조차 도저히 사랑하지 않을 수 없었다. 버질은 미소를 지으며 그의 손을 끌어와 입을 맞추었다.

"나야말로."

 

 

*

 

 

"아, 아, 아흐,…"

침대의 스프링이 삐걱거리는 소리가 젖은 접합부가 마찰하는 소리와 함께 방 안을 가득 울렸다. 허리를 거세게 쳐올릴 때마다 간헐적인 비음이 이어졌다. 두 손목을 한 손에 그러쥔 채 침대 헤드를 잡은 버질이 허릿짓을 할때마다 단테는 위로 쓸려 올라갔다. 덜덜 떨리는 허벅지가 허리를 조일 때마다 버질이 간간히 미간을 찌푸리며 거칠게 헉헉대는 숨을 내뱉었다. 키스마크가 여럿 남겨진 목을 젖히고 신음을 내는 얼굴이 선정적이었다. 버질은 그 얼굴을 내려보며 저도 모르게 제 손에 힘을 잔뜩 주었다. 단테는 손목의 시큰한 고통이 느껴지지도 않는 듯, 고개를 힘없이 저어댔다.  
쏟아져 내리는 쾌감 때문에 주체못할 신음을 흘리는 소리에 우지끈, 무언가 부서지는 기척이 섞였다. 버질은 여전히 다른 것엔 신경조차 쓰지 않고 제 허리를 움직였고, 그 힘 때문에 딸려 올라간 단테가 침대 헤드에 머리를 두어번 부딪혔다. 쾌감덕에 고통도 무뎌진 단테가 정신없이 그를 받아내고만 있을 때, 버질이 제 손에 부러져 흉한 흔적을 남긴 침대는 신경도 쓰지 않고 침대 맡에 부딪히는 머리를 감쌌다. 두 손목이 풀려나자마자 단테는 버질의 등을 그러안았다.

"하…, 단테."

낮은 목소리로 그의 이름을 부른 버질이 단테의 등과 침대 시트 사이에 손을 비집어 넣어 그를 들고 아래로 끌었다. 일시적으로 그에게 온전히 매달렸던 단테가 놀랄 새도 없이 버질은 다시 제 허리를 거칠게 처박았다.

"나는, 널, 안 떠나."

숨이 얽힌 도중에도 목소리는 또렷하게 방 안을 울렸다. 강조하듯 끊기다 이어지는 말소리가 울렸다. 왜 그러고 있었어. 부드럽게 그를 달래는 목소리는 이제 이유를 알았다. 절정으로 달아오르는 신음이 이어졌다.

네가 날 떠날 수 없는 것처럼 나도 널 떠날 수 없어. 네가 떠나고 싶을 정도로 무서워하는 것이 무엇인지 알아, 네가 떠날 수 없을 정도로 간절히 원하는 것을 알아. 너 또한 내게 남겨진 전부니까. 네가 나를 살렸으니까.

"다신, 나를 거부하지마."

어지러운 머릿속을 구태여 정리할 필요가 없었다. 시간은 차곡차곡, 이리저리 뒤엉킨 과거의 실타래를 풀어내는 중이었다. 너를 사랑해. 속삭이는 소리가 방안을 메웠다. 단테는 그를 끌어안았다.  
끝나지 않을 여름 밤의 열기가 녹녹히 그들을 에웠다.

 

 

*

 

 

단테는 천천히 눈을 떴다. 꼼꼼히 쳐진 커튼 사이로 쏟아지는 햇빛이 이따금 눈을 괴롭혔다. 버질은 이미 깨어난 모양인지 옆자리는 비어 있었고, 단테는 가볍게 몸을 일으켜 기지개를 폈다. 아, 치유되면 안 되는데. 흠칫하며 손목을 내려 본 단테는 이미 어제 세게 그러잡혔던 손목에 남겨졌던 피멍이 흔적조차 없어진 것을 보며 아연실색했다. 젠장, 도움이 안 되네. 뻗친 머리카락을 한번 손으로 훑은 단테는 흘깃 뒤를 돌아보다 처참하게 부서진 흔적을 발견했다. 뭔 이상한 소리가 나는 것 같더니 저거였군. 인간의 힘으로는 쉽게 부러지지 않을 목재가 반쯤 무너져 달랑거렸다. 저건 또 무슨 수로 변명한단 말인가. 단테는 머리를 감싸쥐고 절절 앓는 소리를 냈다. 끝내주는 아침이네.

 

"아, 그거 먹으면 안 돼. 상했어."

고민에 빠져있느라 느지막히 청바지를 꿰입고 침대를 어슬렁어슬렁 기어나온 단테가 곧 테이블 위에 올려진 봉지를 뒤적거렸다. 어제 버질이 사온 샌드위치 중에 무엇을 먹을지 뒤지고 있던 단테는 종이봉투를 채가는 손을 따라 시선을 돌렸다. 버질이 샌드위치가 담겼던 봉지를 쥔 채 단테의 옆에 섰다. 단테는 미간을 찡그리며, 그럼 뭐 먹으라고, 투덜대는 말을 내뱉었고 곧 제 행동을 후회했다. 이건 뭐 애새끼도 아니고. 단테가 저 혼자 어색함과 민망함에 빠져 자책하는 와중에 버질이 미소를 지었다.

"나가서 먹자. 같이."

"그럼 피자."

"너 진짜 그것만 먹고 살면 안 돼."

하지만 맛있잖아. 단테가 입술을 비죽였다. 버질은 목에서 울리는 웃음소리를 막지 않았다. 어서 씻어. 가볍게 뒷덜미를 감싼 손이 그를 끌었다. 단테가 반응할 새도 없이 입꼬리에 짧게 입술을 맞춘 그가 떨어져 곧 부엌으로 휘적휘적 걸어갔고, 단테는 배는 더 어색해진 기분을 느끼며 얌전한 동생처럼 고분고분히 그의 말을 따라 욕실로 향했다. 그리고 단테는 문을 열고 나서, 평이하게 말을 내뱉으려 노력했다.

"……들어와도 괜찮아."

"뭐? 지금 하자고?"

반색하며 들려오는 말이 기꺼움을 가득 담고 있어 단테는 언짢아졌다. 또 다시 욕실 문을 들어가다말고 멈춘 단테가 쓰레기를 분리하고 있는 버질을 보며 정색하는 표정을 지었다.

"아니. 그거 말고. 내가 씻을 때."

"괜찮아, 그냥 장난치고 싶어서 한번 들어갔던 거지."

"……화 안 났었어?"

"내가 왜 화가 나."

단테는 이쯤에서 말을 아껴야할 때라는 것을 알았지만, 제멋대로 튀어나가는 말을 막기에는 이미 너무 늦은 상태였다.

"근데 왜 말도 없이 나갔어."

"당연히 말하고 나갔지."

버질이 분리를 끝내고 싱크대에서 손을 씻으며 단테를 돌아보았다. 태연한 얼굴을 보며 단테는 잠시 말을 잃었다. 아. 저 혼자 깨달음을 얻은 단테의 얼굴이 눈에 띌 정도로 붉게 달아 올랐다. 눈을 깜박이며 단테와 시선을 마주하던 버질은 단테가 시선을 피하자, 참고 있던 웃음을 터트렸다.

"내가 그것 때문에 나간 줄 알았어?"

세상에서 가장 귀여운 것을 보는 얼굴이 된 버질을 힐끔 바라본 단테는 이제 가슴팍까지 빨개진 채 고장난 것처럼 욕실 앞에 멈춰 있었다. 머릿속에 온갖 욕이 휘몰아쳤다.

"……말하지 마. 말하면 죽일거야."

"나보고 어젠 죽지 말라고 화내더니 이젠 직접 죽이려고 하네."

단테의 얼굴에 대놓고 욕이 드러났다.

"……너랑 다신 안 자. 소파에서 자."

"너 또 울면 어떻게 해. 달래줄 사람 필요할 텐데."

"너 진짜, 정말 싫다."

단테가 질색하며 말을 꺼냈고, 셔츠를 걷어올린채 젖은 손을 수건에 닦아내던 버질이 씩 웃었다. 아닌 거 알아. 이어지는 그의 말에 단테는 제 눈두덩이에 손을 올리고 갑자기 피곤해진 기분을 느끼며 꾹꾹 눌렀다.

"……어제를 내 기억 속에서 지우고 싶네, 진심으로."

"그래, 사랑해."

"……어, 나도."

거의 바닥을 기어들어가는 말을 듣곤 버질은 기분 좋게 웃었고, 단테도 끝내는 웃음소리를 흘렸다.


End file.
